The Lone Wolf
by House Stoneclaw
Summary: With his final breath he awaited deaths inevitable arrival, he had done his job as a spartan. He had fought and died on reach with his many brothers and sisters, but he gets an unexpected surprise. Waking up in the middle of a land he has no knowledge of, and thrust into a war for survival. He must find his purpose again if he is to survive The Long Night, and who will help him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so here is my first crack at a game of thrones x Halo fanfic. Now i know most crossovers belong in the crossover category, but the story is going to take place solely in the game of thrones universe, so it belongs here. Now enough of that, I'm just going to forewarn you all that the covenant will not play a factor in this story. So here we go guys, the first chapter of The Lone Wolf.**

 **Ned Stark-38**

 **Catelyn Stark-36**

 **Noble Six-20**

 **Theon Greyjoy-20**

 **Robb Stark-18**

 **Jon Snow-18**

 **Sansa Stark-14**

 **Arya Stark-12**

 **Bran-11**

 **Rickon-7**

 **Characters will be aged up by 2 years**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or Halo, the belong to their respective owners.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So... this is how it ends?" Noble Six said to himself, as he watched what was once the home of the Spartans. Now a barren wasteland, bodies littered the streets as the covenant armada continued to slaughter the people of humanity. The children were the worst part as he traversed the streets, stepping by a boy who couldn't have been older than 10. His left eye socket was missing, along with his right leg. It made his blood boil, how such an innocent child could be so heinously disposed of. Proved in his mind that if there really was a god of Humanity, he had left them to die long ago.

As he slowly trudged forward to a small fortified barricade, a form of resistance if you will. It was made of what looked like a few overturned cars, and whatever else the survivors could find.

"Who goes there?" A voice called out as he stopped walking albeit suddenly.

"Spartan B-312 of Noble Team, call-sign Noble Six." He responded calmly, but his calm demeanor changed when he picked up a lot of covenant headed their way on his HUD. Suddenly a figure popped up of a middle aged man in makeshift armor, looked like he was carrying a battle rifle.

"A spartan, huh? Well c'mon, ain't got all day with these split lips killing all of us. There's some ammo and supplies in the back of that pick-up." As the plasma fire came from the east he quickly cut the distance between himself and the barricade. He leaped over the car as he stuck his back to the front of the car, he took in the inhabitants of their safe haven. There was only seven of them, including himself. He could familiarize himself with them later, as he snapped out of cover and unleashed hell on the bastard covenants forces. He stocked up on some ammo and much needed bio-foam, before pulling the pin on one of his grenades. He saw a small group of grunts trying to flank them on the left side. He popped out of cover and slung it in their direction as he heard the satisfying screams... this was just the beginning and he knew it.

It continued like this for what seemed like hours, but the covenant were relentless as they continued picking off survivors one after another. Until it was down to only him and a small teenage boy, just entering puberty it would seem. He was cradling a dead body that he could only assume was someone close to him.

"Papa! Papa, you gotta wake up!" The boys cries were inhuman as the world around him slowed to a crawl, he made to move the boy from an incoming plasma grenade but the boy was still as a stone. Three feet, that's how close he got to the boy before he watched as their bodies were consumed by the fiery blue hell of plasma. The force of the grenade threw the mighty spartan back as the covenant forces finally began to invade the barricade, Six gritted his teeth through the pain he felt. His shields taking the brunt of the impact but he still felt like he was hit by a scorpion tank.

He flipped over as he narrowly missed being gutted by a Zealot, ripping his magnum out of the holster he unloaded the magazine into the skull of the feared warrior elite. Six made it to his feet as his readied himself for the fight of his life, he gunned down two more elites before he heard the dreaded _'click'_ of the trigger. He tossed his magnum aside and placed his DMR on his back as he was being surrounded by more elites. All wielding energy swords, it was at this moment he knew he wasn't going to make it out. As he watched them cut off all points of escape he gave a small nod to himself before he unsheathed Emile's famed Kukri, and in his left hand was his standard issue serrated steel combat knife.

"Now it ends." Six said to himself as he sprang forward with his newfound strength, and stabbed upward into the elites skull. He twisted the blade violently as the elite fell forward. At the sudden death of their comrade the rest of them roared in anger as they too charged towards the spartan, screaming curses at him. But Noble Six was in his element, and he only had one goal in mind as he made ready to pull the pin on the rest of his grenades.

"Kill. Them .All." He chanted in his mind, like a mantra. One after another they fell to his blades, but they kept coming and he could fell the fatigue building up in him. His armor was now soaked in various colors of blood as he lived up to the name the covenant had given his brothers and sisters in arms. He fought like a demon, and killed like one too. The carnage was soon stopped as he felt a massive force impact his left side, his body flew like a rag doll as he skidded to a halt. His visor cracked, and he could feel his chest burn as he attempted to breath.

Ripping his helmet off his head to clear his vision, he back handed an elite as they all made to hold him down. He refused to give them the satisfaction as he tirelessly fought against them, one of them pulled out an energy dagger and slowly walked towards him. Bringing his head back and slamming it into the elite holding his right arm. Only to receive a pistol whip that made him see stars, he fell to his knees. His strength finally leaving him as he spat blood, he could hear the grunts from them. They were mocking him... well he'd give them something to laugh about.

The leader now stood before the spartan, but what he did not expect was to see what looked to be a small amount of respect in the zealots eyes. As they surrounded him he silently grabbed hold of the three plasma grenades he had looted from a few fallen covenant forces. He knew this was the end of the line for him, but he would make sure to go out the way he wanted.

"Demon, you have earned that name respectfully. For that I will honor you with a death worthy of your status." The zealot said as he walked forward and without a second hesitation stabbed the spartan in the chest. As Six could fell the plasma dagger sear his flesh, but at the same time saving his life as the elite had missed his heart. He spat blood onto the ground the elite pulled out the dagger and cocked his head in confusion as he saw the demon give a pained grin.

"You honored me... and now... I'll honor YOU!" He roared as he activated the grenades he had behind his back, and grabbed the leader by the shoulders and stuck them to his chest. The elite widened his eyes as did his comrades, all the while the spartan with his last breath uttered. "For Reach." Then black.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx  
**

 **Noble Six**

 **Wolfswood**

 **296 AC**

It was over in a flash. Quicker then falling asleep, and then nothing. No light at the end of the tunnel. No pearly gates or burning hellhole. Just nothing. Then... just barely he could hear a whistle. Like on a calm winters night, but as it grew louder he began to feel other things as well. He could feel his arms, legs, and could breathe. The air sliding down his throat.

He could feel the cold as well, and it bit at his cheeks as he opened his eyes. He was in what looked to be a woods of some kind, as a few snowflakes littered the sky. He slowly sat up, but regretted it immediately as pain shot through him and a shocked gasp left his mouth. He clamped it shut and began to mentally berate himself for forgetting his injuries. Though he was still confused to the fact that he was alive in the first place, he at least had to find out where the hell he was.

Very carefully he patched up the stab wound in his chest, thankfully his breast plate took most of the damage. It still cut into him enough that it would take time to heal, but not as long as a normal human. Give it a week and it'll be just another scar, to add the already heavy collection that riddled his body. Now that he could sit up without being in incredible amounts of pain, he stood to his full height as he began to hear screams. He saw his helmet lay not too far from him, and quickly scooped it up to place it on his head. More screams followed. Only this time it was screams of fear that echoed the woods, he checked his weapons to prepare for the coming fight. His magnum was destroyed in the previous fight, but he still had his blades as well as his DMR.

Nodding his head to himself, he picked up the pace as the voices drew closer and he could hear men shouting and what sounded like swords clashing together. The sight before was a chaotic one at best, bandits were attacking a small convoy that looked to be carrying goods. The men attacking wore no sigils, but all had worn stolen armor. They were killing everyone they could lay their hands on, but a small contingent of guards were attempting to thwart the attackers. He shot into action as his feet carried him to a bald one with scars across his face, who looked to gut a small little girl with her cowering mother before a loud _crack_ filled the area. The man dropped to the ground dead before he hit the dirt. Six didn't waste any time by grabbing the girl and her mother, stashing them behind one of the wagons at the rear.

"Stay here." He said softly to the child. She gave a small nod as the woman still stared at him as though he were a ghost. He turned from the rounding the corner and shouldered his rifle and began taking single shots at the assailants. The bullets tore through the bandits armor like a knife through butter. He didn't know where he was, but he was not going to just stand by while children were being slaughtered. The image of the boy from before shot through his mind, but he quickly banished it. Hearing the fated _click_ of an empty chamber, he switches to his knife and kukri. Batting a swipe from a long-sword away, he used the mans momentum to bury his knife into an eye socket. There were now only four of the convoys guards left, but the bandits began to disperse at the carnage in the wake of the Mighty spartan's appearance.

"What the fuck are we gonna do now?" One of the bandits said as Six advanced on them, armed with only a knife and curved blade they had never seen before. He tore through them one by one as if they were mere insects, a truly terrifying sight.

Two brave bandits charged him at the same time, one from the right and the other left. Their battle cry's cut off as a large curved knife into the left one's throat, and the other barely able to breathe as a mighty black gauntlet held an iron grip as he dropped the war axe. As he was lifted to meet the golden visor he could see his own reflection as a deep rumble emitted from the spartan. Almost as if it was a growl, the man widened his eyes and began to panic.

"Mercy, please... I'll tell you whatever you want." Came the strangled voice of the bandit, as the spartan continued glaring at the man. As he started to apply more pressure to the man, he could see from the corner of his eye. The little girl peeking from behind the wagon, he turned to glance at her as she was pulled back by her mother. Then he turned to the last remaining guards as they started to gather around the Spartan. Weary looks from them were all it took for him to decide what to do with the bandit, and dropped the man to the ground with a loud _smack_. He looked to the guards as they began to gag and bind the bandit, 'Hopefully for execution' he thought to himself. No matter the world, mindless slaughter would not go unpunished if he had anything to say about it.

Turning away from the now incapacitated man, he looked to the wagon he had stashed the young woman and her child. He found the mother holding the small girl, whispering sweet words to calm her down.

"It's over." He said softly to them, and the woman gave a cry of relief as she held her daughter tighter. As the tension settled down and the guards began to gather their dead, he noticed more eyes beginning to settle upon him. Turning away from them he began to leave before he felt something grab hold of his much larger hand. He looked to the small child that looked to be on the verge of crying once again, and even though he still had no idea where he was. He was still a Spartan, and Spartans protect the innocent.

Kneeling down to her eye level, he noticed she had a small cut on her chin. Reaching for a bandage from his pouch, he gently wiped the small trickle of blood from her chin. She continued to look at him in what he could only assume was, bewilderment. Once he was finished cleaning the wound, he gave her a small nod and stood to his full height. He was approached by what he could only assume was the leader of the small detachment of guards, the wolf sigil plain on their shields.

"Thank you, for coming to our aid. We'd surely be food for the wolves, if not for you." The middle aged man said as some of the smallfolk around nodded their heads in agreement.

"I will always fight for those who cannot defend themselves, but your gratitude is noted." The spartan's deep voice came through his external speakers. Before anything could be said, the man looked to have come to a sudden realization.

"Beggin your pardin, friend. The name is Mathis, I'm commander of the guard here. Or, what's left of it." Mathis said as he turned towards his fallen men. "We were ten this morning, and now we are six less." Mathis bitterly, as his men started to gather the rest of the small folk to continue the journey.

"Spartan B-312, callsign Noble Six." The spartan greeted with a stiff nod. Mathis stared at him in utter confusion, before nodding very slowly. Clearly at a loss as to what to say to that.

"Strange name, but enough of that. We're headed for Winterfell, and if we leave now we can be there by sundown. You saved our lives and Lord Stark will want to see you, the north remembers." Mathis stated with a respectful nod of his head.

"Lord Stark?" Six raised an eyebrow at that.

"Aye, Lord Eddard Stark is the Warden of the North." This just raised even more questions for Six, but this did present an opportunity for him. This Lord Stark would be able to provide him with answers he sorely needed.

"I am in need of answers so I will accompany you to Winterfell, and meet with Lord Stark." The spartan informed him, Mathis nodded and gave what looked to be a sigh of relief. He turned back to his men and they prepared the carriages. Six slapped a new clip into his DMR before placing it on his back for the time being, he would have to use that in only the most dire situations.

As everyone started moving again he stayed at the rear of the convoy, he pondered the days events. The situation itself irked the spartan, he should be dead by all accounts. So why wasn't he? He continued quietly following the carriages as the day transpired, he would still need to find a way to contact the UNSC. If he was alive, he could still fight and the war wasn't over. He would speak with Lord Stark and he dared to hope that there would be a way, he knew his place.

For now, he admired the landscape around him. He could not remember a more peaceful sight, the dark green grass flowing through the wind. An orange sun that blanketed the sky and livestock that littered the vast landscape. For a split-second his mind had drifted to a place he had too few memories of; his childhood. Years of psychological training should have erased any emotions that could have compromised ONI's favorite assassin. Yes... he remembers those days as well. Ackerson was as ruthless as they came, and for years he used Six as his own personal grim reaper.

Some of the lesser known operatives had given him the nickname 'Lone Wolf', based on his numerous missions accomplished alone. He didn't ask for the name, but he agreed that it fit him. He was always better when it was he who was doing the dirty work, but that didn't make him hate the man any less. His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed the carriages had stopped, curious as he was. He made to the front of the convoy and could see why they had stopped, just in the distance he could see the shape of a castle. It wasn't the size that drew his attention, but this had proven one more thing about where he was. It was looking more and more likely that he wouldn't be going home anytime soon, not without a ship or a distress beacon. He had neither.

"That be Winterfell, the home of the Starks. Now, when we reach the gates you stay at the back and let me do the talkin'. Wouldn't want to scare the children now would we?" Mathis attempted to jest with the spartan only to receive silence in return as Noble Six slowly turned to the man. The golden visor staring into the mans' very soul, and Mathis murmured a small apology before returning to his men. Six turned back to the rear of the carriages and awaited for them to start moving again.

It appeared to him as they started moving again, that without a way to contact the UNSC. He would be stuck on this planet with only the supplies he had on him when he arrived, which wasn't much. He had seven clips for his DMR and that would be all he could get, unless he could find a way to make his own bullets. He was fairly content with the first aid supplies he had on his person, but he knew he would have to use them scarcely as well.

Six could see the gates of Winterfell and was not surprised to see it well guarded, men on the battlements as well. He could hear Mathis converse with some of the guards and noticed Mathis motion towards him.

"Lord Stark will be here shortly, he's just supped with Lady Stark." The winterfell guard informed as Mathis nodded his head to Six and the carriages moved through the gates. He stayed put even after it was only him outside the gate, but he needed to make a good first impression. These men didn't know him and he didn't know them either, but this was their land and their rules. He saw Mathis and his men bow their heads in respect as he saw another man striding forward in a fox fur cloak around a leather jerkin. A grim look on his face as he approached the men before his face broke out in a small smile.

"Mathis, gods be good you look a mess." Ned stated as he took into account the manner of their arrival.

"Yes, my lord. We were ambushed by bandits in the wolfswood and wouldn't have made it at all if not for our new... 'friend'." Mathis explained to his liege lord. He didn't know how to label the Spartan, but if he was their enemy he would have let them die. But he didn't, and instead saved their lives.

"Friend?" Lord Stark raised a suspicious eyebrow at that.

"Yes, my lord. We were being slaughtered and he came out of nowhere." Mathis stopped as he pondered the right words and leaned closer to the Silent Wolf. "I've never seen anything like him in all my years of serving you." The slight tone change was enough for Ned to nod his head at the unspoken word of caution.

"Very well, bring him forth. I would very much like to meet the man who saved your lives." Ned said in his 'lordly' voice with a bit of gratitude in his voice. Mathis bowed to his lord once more before departing and approaching Six. Once outside the gate he looked to meet the unreadable expression of the Spartans visor.

"Lord Stark will see you now, if you'll follow me." His only response was a nod from the Six and turned back towards the castle. As Six approached the man who could answer his questions the small folk began to gather as well. To his credit, Lord Stark stood his ground and his eyes remained on the spartan. Six made sure there was a few feet between the two as to not possibly agitate the Lord. It was silent as they both silently sized each other up, the guards around felt uneasy as it was with the stranger.

"Mathis tells me you saved their lives from the bandits, is what he said true?" Ned spoke with an air of authority only earned through many battles and harships.

"I was not going to let mindless slaughter go unpunished, no matter if those lives are people I have no attachment with. I eliminated the threat." Six recounted the events to the honorable Ned Stark.

"You have done the North a great service and we will not forget it, the day is late and winter is coming. I'll have my household guard show you to your rooms, we will talk first thing in the morning." The Lord of Winterfell departed back ti his solar as the sky darkened. Most of the small folk departed for their rooms and Six was lead down a small corridor. The guard stopped in front of one of the larger rooms and showed the Spartan in, it was very simple in nature as it had a small desk for writing letters and could see a few rolled up scrolls. A tray of what looked to be bread and salt, along with a pitcher of wine with two glasses. The bed was covered with various furs with feathered pillows.

"If you've need of anythin at all, their will be two guards stationed outside." The man informed Six, he could hear the slight tremble in his voice. Six nodded to the man and he all but ran from the room and closed the door. Now by himself he slowly removed his helmet before setting it on the table closest to the bed, he was still suspicious of this place so he wouldn't be taking his armor off anytime soon so he slid down the wall and propped himself up next to the bed. DMR in his lap as he closed his eyes and let the darkness consume him once more.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hey guys! So I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of The Lone Wolf, and I look forward to hearing feedback from you all. See you guys next time!**


	2. Introductions

**Hey guys, so here is the next chapter of The Lone Wolf.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or Halo as they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Winterfell**

 **Noble Six**

 **6 months prior to King Robert's arrival**

He awoke before dawn at the sound of hammer hitting steel, a sound oddly relaxing to him. So for the first few hours before the entire castle awoke, he pondered what exactly he would tell Lord Stark. He would not be surprised if the man doubted his story, but he could try and salvage some footage from his helmet cam. So with no other plan that had more promise, he pulled up his wrist tac-pad and began hacking into his helmets cam footage. He frowned in frustration as most of the data was corrupted, but he did find one that played fluidly. It was the day before he awoke in whatever god forsaken planet he was on,

He uploaded the video onto a data disc and inserted it into the port at the rear of his helmet, and now all he could do was wait. He could hear the occasional shifting of feet, the guards were getting tired from their shift no doubt. A sudden commotion caught his attention, but didn't move a muscle in response.

"Lord Stark has requested our guest be brought to the great hall." A voice came from beyond the door. Six stood to his full height before slipping his helmet back on, and approached the door. A man entered with long brown hair and appeared to be in his early thirties, slight stubble on each side of his jawline. When the man approached Six, he was relieved when he saw no fear in the man's eyes.

"Well met, stranger. Jory Cassel, Captain of the Stark household guard." Jory said in a proud voice. The spartan gave only a nod in response and that was enough for Jory, he turned away from Six and made through the open door with Six as a shadow. As he passed the guards and entered the courtyard, he could see various children running amok with laughter in the air.

They came upon the great hall shorty after, as two stark men guarded the entrance. When they saw Jory along with the spartan, they held up there hands to stop them. Jory looked sheepish for a moment as he turned to face Six. He schooled his features and cleared his throat, before meeting the spartan's gaze.

"I'm afraid you'll need to turn over your arms, you can understand our caution." Jory declared, hoping the Six would not take offense. Noble Six stared back at the man for what seemed like an eternity, and contemplated his response. He was not at all surprised at the circumstance, and briefly nodded his head in silence. He reached for his DMR located on his back plate, Jory eyed the strange weapon, a design curious to him. The Lone wolf ejected the magazine out and placed it into his ammo pouch, pulled the action open and placed it into the hands of the guards. Next were his blades, and he wasn't happy to be parting with Emile's Kukri. Even if it was temporary, that was the only reminder he had of his fallen brother. He unsheathed them both as the guards visibly stiffened at the sudden action, before staring at the strange blades he had.

"Do not lose these." Noble Six stated very clearly, he would be _very_ unhappy if they did. The fat bellied guard nodded his head vigorously, and the only gave a short nod. That seemed to satisfy The Lone wolf as he turned to Jory. The man seemed to get the signal as the doors were parted, and the two men stepped through. The great hall itself held eight long tables on either side, and a high table where he could see the Lord of Winterfell sitting in his chair.

The man did hold an impressive presence, a man that was respected by his people and his men. Though he was not alone in this case, sitting beside was a women with bright auburn hair with deep blue eyes. The two of them seemed to be in a deep conversation before their gazes shifted, and the mighty spartan stood before the Warden of the North.

"My lord, my lady." Jory greeted the two starks with a bow of his head. Lord Stark nodded his head to the captain of his guard before addressing them both.

"You have my thanks, Jory. You may leave us." Ned Stark's voice boomed through the great hall with a slight echo. Not a moment later and it was just the three of them, an eerie silence entered the room as Noble Six stepped forward.

"Lord Stark." The deep grumble and foreign accent did not go unnoticed by Lady Stark, nor did the man's size for that matter.

"Before we begin. I must ask your name, stranger."

"Six." The response he gave was obviously not what they were expecting, Lord Stark furrowed his eyebrows. The grim reality of this, was that other then the designation he had been given while a member of Noble Team. He had been given the call sign Noble Six, or just Six. Beyond that he had never been called anything other than, Spartan. His birth name had been forgotten by years of intense psychological training to become the perfect soldier.

Lord Stark looked taken aback by the name, or number in this case."...Six? That's no name, but a number."

"A number to you yes, but to me a name. But, you may call me Spartan to avoid confusion for that is what I am."

"As you say, spartan. Now, let us continue. You are not of the North or Westeros, are you?" Ned questioned, but it was more or less a question he already knew the answer to. Now the ball was in his court, Six had to convince Lord Stark that what he says is true.

"I am not."

Lord Stark leaned forward, "Then how did you manage to come this far into our lands?".

Noble Six stood still as a statue, before taking a small cautious move forward. "I don't know the answer to that, because I only woke up in these lands yesterday." The spartan replied cooly.

Lord Stark stared at him for a long time before addressing him, "You mean to say that you have no knowledge of The North, and dare I say the Seven Kingdoms itself. Yet here you stand?"

The Lone Wolf looked away for a brief moment as he prepared himself for what was to come. "I am not of these lands, and neither am I of this world."

Ned to his credit, did not make any movement upon that declaration. "Do you take me for a fool? Those are high claims indeed , and why should I believe you? Do you have proof that what you are telling is true?"

"I have proof, but I must ask you to keep an open mind for what you are about to see. Where I'm from, things are drastically different than here." He did not need Lord Stark to trust him, only to believe him.

Ned looked to Catelyn, and they both shared an unspoken thought before they both turned back to him. "Aye, you have my word." And with that Six nodded his head and activated his tac-pad. Once he had found the video containing the proof, he looked back at the Stark Lord.

"The images you are going to see are that of a world called Reach, and the firefight that led me here."

"Firefight?" Catelyn questioned with a slight cock of the head, the word tasted foreign to her.

"A battle, Lady Stark." Six clarified as she and Ned both Nodded their heads. Now that he was ready to show them, he projected the screen via his helmet cam and the video began.

* * *

 **Ned Stark**

This man that stood before him puzzled him greatly, for Ned had never seen a man of this size. Perhaps this _spartan_ was larger than Ser Gregor Clegane, The Mountain. The armor was strange as well for it was unlike anything he'd ever seen, it was covered in black and had various dents and a few burn marks. But, it was still very impressive nonetheless. Whomever this man was, it was a story he was inclined to hear. After all, the spartan _did_ save the lives of those people. _His_ people, and for that he would hear him out. A golden visor peered into him as the spartan made to show proof of his claims. Ned's thoughts were interrupted when a strange light emerged from the spartan's very helm.

'What manner of sorcery is this?' Ned asked himself before he began to see what appeared to be the spartan, the vision began to stop and stutter for a brief moment. Before it resumed again. Ned could not believe his eyes, by all rights what he was witnessing was madness. As it played he began to see structures as high as the sky itself, but what troubled him greatly were the bodies of women, children, and even babes littering the street. It looked as if the very land itself was on fire with a red haze that covered the sky and the dead that covered the surface.

"Is this your... realm?" Catelyn asked as she tried to find the right word, fear evident in her voice.

Ned looked to the spartan as well, but only received a nod in response. Whilst they witnessed the horrors of the spartans' world, Ned watched the spartan closely as well. 'By the old gods and the new, the man hasn't moved since...whatever this is started.' But, his thoughts were interrupted when he laid eyes on a beastly creature whose jaw seemed to split into four pieces. He could hear a shocked gasp from his wife as she too bore witness to this madness.

Ned watched as the spartan fought his enemies one by one with such ferocity and precision. His weapons confused him greatly as well, their design and effect left him dumbfounded. They resembled a way a crossbow was, but the spartan's weapons do not fire arrows. But made a thunderous sound when fired and This troubled him greatly as he shoved the thought into the back if his head.

Then he saw a small boy cradling his father be blown apart by a blue fire. It knocked the spartan back and he removed his helm as he spat blood. The image changed and they could now see the spartan, but only from his neck down as the helmet was kicked.

Ned began to be filled with dread as the beasts leader approached the wounded spartan at a stalking pace. A dagger in the shape of light in its palms as it finally stood tall. Then when he felt he couldn't be anymore surprised by this, the beast _spoke_. The beast spoke the common tongue, and he could only watch in disbelief as the elite suddenly and _violently_ shoved the dagger of light into the spartans chest.

As quickly as it happened the beast withdrew the dagger, and to his shock the spartan began to rise up and they caught a glimpse of the spartan but could only make out a smirk. Then he roared and held a strange device in his hand and the beast around him shriek in horror and an explosion ends the presentation.

He could barely breathe, as the images replayed over and over again in his head. He faced the spartan who stood still as stone, the golden visor preventing anyone from seeing the man behind it.

"Gods have mercy." He could hear his wife finally say as the great hall had entered pure and utter silence.

"As I said previously, the world I come from is drastically different."

"Why, were they slaughtering babes?" Ned managed to get out, a slow anger at the mindless death began to creep into him. He could remember the corpses of the young prince and princess that Ser Gregor had slain. Ned and Robert had argued rather heatedly about it and had went years without speaking, a time long past it would seem.

The spartan looked away for a brief moment as if to ponder his response, before facing Ned once more. "The enemy we were at war with were ruthless, no mercy, no prisoners, no survivors. They only had one single goal in mind. The complete and utter destruction of the human race."

Ned could only stare in shock at the warrior before him, he wouldn't dare begin to think of what could happen if such a foe had found them. "I must say, that if it were any other I would have you cast out of our land and sent back to where you came." He did not mean to come out harsh, but he needed the spartan to understand how this puts him in a peculiar situation. "But, you saved the lives of my people and you have shown no ill will towards us. I am satisfied with what you have shown me, and you have my word that it shall stay between the three of us." Ned declared.

"You have my thanks, Lord Stark."

"If you don't my askin', what will you do now?" A solid question that did need answering, if the spartan should choose to leave. Ned would grant him that freedom, but that would leave him running amok and unchecked in his lands. Even though the spartan had been respectful in their brief meeting, he still did not know if he could fully be trusted. He would need to discuss this with Maester Luwin.

"I am unsure, I have little to no knowledge of these lands. With the planet sized technological gap between our two _very_ different worlds, it would appear I am stuck here for the foreseeable future." The spartan replied, though Ned could pick up the small decline in his tone when speaking of his world. It was settled then as he straightened in his seat and looked down on the spartan.

"Very well, seeing as you have no knowledge of our lands nor customs. If you would like, you may stay here in winterfell as our honored guest. You may stay in the room you have now, and in exchange I will have our maester give you access to his library and records."

"I am grateful, Lord Stark." The spartan had more to gain with staying then leaving.

"Good, now onto other matters" Ned looked to his wife and nodded, she nodded and departed. Leaving the two of them alone for the first time."I had heard from one of the guards you did not partake in guest right, a custom you were unaware of I am sure." The Warden of the North stood and began to bring a tray of bread and salt towards the spartan, he placed it on the closest table.

"Guest right?"

"Aye, it is a northern tradition of which the lord of the hosting house grants bread and salt to their guests. It protects the guests and the hosting family, no man shall strike another while under guest right. If it is violated, then the gods will curse you and justice will be served. " Ned picked up a piece of bread dipped it in the salt and ate it, after washing it down with some ale he looked to the spartan who still looked at the tray. Just as the Lord of Winterfell went to speak the spartan began to reach for his helm, a small hissing noise could be heard as he twists his helmet and slowly lifts it off.

And for the third time that day the Lord of Winterfell was speechless, as he gazed upon the warrior before him. Black of hair, and piercing brown eyes with a gaze that would stop a white walker. Scars etched across various spots of the much younger warrior before him. The spartan's skin was pale at first glance, Ned couldn't help but think of how close in age he must be to his boys. But he could see the spartan carried himself like a veteran of war. A trait that Ned was all too familiar with, for he too had seen his fair share of war. The Lone Wolf quickly ate the bread and salt before placing his helmet swiftly back on his head.

Ned nodded his appreciation before addressing him, "Thank you, now that we have that out of the way we can begin with the tour."

"By your lead, Lord Stark."

* * *

The Lord of Winterfell began the tour shortly after Six had retrieved his weapons, but still remained silent as he was shown the layout of his new home. Six was impressed, though the castle itself was not large, it was still built for military use. The smithy was a place of interest he may use in the future, if he was stuck here with only the weapons he had on his person. He would need to expand his arsenal, but he could ponder that later. The great sept caught his interest, a rather large tower with what looked to be a seven-pointed star.

Though, this was not the dominant religion in the north from what Lord Stark had told him.

Most northerners follow the Old Gods, ancient trees said to be carved by "children of the forest."Lord Stark then began to lead him to the courtyard, but he stopped abruptly. Lord Stark noticed and stopped as well, confusion wriddled on his face.

"Spartan? Something amiss?" Ned questioned, but Six only held up his hand.

"We have a shadow, Lord Stark." Noble Six replied, not taking his eyes off the barrel she hid behind. Ned furrowed his brows before realization dawned and he gave a nod.

"You need not worry, Spartan. I have a mind of whom it may be, Arya Stark!" Ned said in a commanding voice, and not but a few seconds later a small form emerged. She walked with a frown present, no doubt upset to have been caught. Brown hair in a braid, light blue dress with a wolf pattern and patches of dirt at the bottom. Six observed the exchange between the two in silence, but Six was surprised when the young Arya did not show any signs of fear when she looked at him. Instead she looked genuinely curious and in a sense of awe, which one surpassed the other was unknown to Six.

"If you had waited a few moments more you, and the rest of your siblings would have. " Lord Stark lightly scolded his daughter. Noble Six followed the Lord of winterfell and his daughter to the courtyard after she had been found. The little she-wolf had wanted to hound him with questions, but was quickly shot down by her father.

"You may ask him what you will after we are finished here, understood." Ned told his daughter in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Yes, father."

After that, there was little to no conversation amidst the group. Six did not complain, this would give him time to analyze the layout of the castle should he need it in the future. He would need something to keep himself busy, spartans did not sit around. Six was not familiar with the laws of the North or the lands surrounding, this maester Luwin that Lord Stark mentioned on the way sounded like a scholar of sorts. This was good, it meant that these maesters were the most educated people in the world.

Lord Stark stopped as they reached a corner and he ushered Arya forward, Six raised an eyebrow at this as Ned turned to face him. "I understand that you are unfamiliar with our customs, but as the Lord of Winterfell and you my guest it is customary for the Lord to introduce his family."

"I understand, Lord Stark." Six responded as he could see the man visibly relax at that. With that Lord Stark nodded to him and lead him into the main courtyard, several figures were in semi-perfect line. At the front was a rather young man with brown hair, stern looking face to match his fresh shaven face. Lord Stark walked forward and laid a hand on the youths shoulder.

"This is my son, Robb. He'll be Lord of winterfell when I pass." Lord Stark informed.

Robb stepped forward and offered his hand in greeting, "You've done us a great service, spartan. The north will remember your kindness." Six looked to the hand and back to Robb for a brief second, before offering his own and shaking the young lads hand. Offering only a nod in response which seemed to satisfy the young wolf.

Lord Stark moved to the next of his children, a beautiful young dark red haired girl who had her hair in braids as well. She had to incline her head to even come to the visor of Six.

"My eldest daughter, Sansa Stark." Lord Stark gave a comforting smile to her as she looked at him for assurance. Six mentally sighed, if the people could really be awed by his height alone. They would be more then shocked when they found out just how effective a spartan could be.

Noble Six took a small step forward to approach her, and inclined his head to her, "Lady Sansa, a pleasure to meet you." She seemed to straighten up at that as her lady mother nodded to her.

Sansa dipped into a curtsy as was standard of a noble family, and greeted him. "The pleasure is mine, spartan." Sansa said in her lady voice, and with that she retreated back into the line and he was brought to Arya. She curtsied as well in greeting, though with much less enthusiasm than her lady sister. Next he was brought to a young lad with brown bowl cut hair.

"Brandon Stark, but i mostly go by Bran." Bran said as he stood as tall as his little form could. Six nodded his head once more and was brought to the smallest of the starks, a child no more then six stood next to his lady mother as he looked visibly frightened at the spartan's size. Six bent to a knee so as to ease the young stark child.

"Rickon." Came the little lords voice, with as much confidence as he could muster.

"A good strong name, but you have nothing to fear from me." Six replied calmly, he could see Rickon relax slightly at that. He gave the young lord a slight ruffle of the hair before standing once more. Now he was brought before a boy of about the same age as Robb. Black hair and a bit of a brooding vibe about him, but the lad still held himself up straight as Lord Stark stood next to him. A grim smile adorned the aging Lord of Winterfell, as he motioned towards the last of his family.

"I'm Jon Snow." Came the reply, 'Snow?' Six thought to himself as looked at Jon. From the way he carried himself Six could tell he was no pushover, yet something kept him from expressing himself. That could wait for another time, so Six shook the bastard of winterfell's hand much to the shock of the young lad.

"Well met." Six replied and with that Ned explained to them that he would be staying with them for the foreseeable future as their guest. This caused Arya and Bran to nearly sprout from there very feet, no doubt waiting with bated breath to ask him a question. Lady Catelyn gathered the girls and left, now it was only the boys minus Rickon who was attached to his Lady mothers hip.

Ned gave a nod to the last in line, greasy brown hair with an arrogant smile. "My ward, Theon Greyjoy." Theon moved forward and offered his hand, which he shook.

"Now, the rest of you have lesson with Maester Luwin. I don't want to hear of anyone sneaking off, understood." Ned said looking at bran who merely laughed at that comment. With that it was just the two of them in the courtyard, Ned faced the spartan once more before speaking.

"You are free to do as you wish in Winterfell, should you need anything at all I will be in my Solar." Lord Stark departed in a rather hurry as his fur cloak waved rapidly as he faded from view. Now alone, Six returned to his quarters to find a young maid with long dark hair pouring water in a large tub. Perhaps the largest they could find, she caught sight of Six and stood up straight before lowering her head.

"Lord Stark had me draw you a bath."

"Thank you, you may go." Six replied as the maid scurried away, and with the door shut and properly locked. Six reached for his helmet and began disengaging the locks. A soft hiss echoed his quarters, next was his chest plate, wrist guards, etc. He neatly laid his armor in the far corner next to his bed, he always felt naked without his armor on. Now only left with his armored under-suit it literally pealed off him as the sweat and grime he had accumulated since he last bathed, though in his defense he was doing more important things then worrying about having a bath.

Completely nude he lowered himself into the scorching hot water, it didn't bother him though as the heat made him humm in satisfaction before he closed his eyes and relished in the warmth for a brief moment. He cleaned himself up after enjoying the peaceful moment, he noticed a small set of clothes on the furs. He dismissed them and set them aside before laying his knives on the nightstand, got under the furs and was out like a light.

* * *

A/N: Sheew, that took longer then expected. So here it is guys, the next chapter of The Lone Wolf and just to clarify that yes i did move the story to the crossover category. I wanted to get Noble Six meeting the starks out of the way first so that way I can focus on the interactions between characters and the story as a whole, now note that I am still looking for a beta reader for this story, because I want to do this story and you all justice. I will continue working hard and as always feedback is appreciated.

Deuces.

UPDATE: This story is not abandoned but i do apologise for the long wait. Getting ready to enlist and doing as much research as I can on this has taken up most of my time. But rest assured I am not giving up!


	3. The Warrior

**Hey guys, so here is the next chapter of The Lone Wolf.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or Halo as they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Winterfell**

 **Noble Six**

It had been a week since he had spoken with Lord Stark, and in that time he had found himself feeling bored. Spartans were not meant to stand aside when they were built for war, but now there was no war to fight. He tried to pass the time with maintaining his armor best he could, but without the proper tools there was only so much he could do. Most of the time he was in maester Luwins turret reading on the histories and families of Westeros.

With a sigh he closed the book and returned it back to its rightful place, he would return to it at another time. For now, he needed to speak with Lord Stark about the bandit held in the cells. Opening the door the guards snapped their attention to the armored behemoth.

"I would like to speak with Lord Stark, will you take me to him?" He asked politely.

Both guards looked at one another before nodding, "Aye, he's in the training yard." Jakob said, a young lad from house Forrester. Six followed them quietly as he marched through the halls, the small folk still regarded him with caution but he couldn't blame them. Once they traversed a set of steps he could see Lord Stark and a bulk of man with whisker like facial hair. Ser Rodrik Cassel, the master-at-arms of winterfell.

"They are improving rather well, my lord." Rodrik said as he observed the spar between Robb and Jon

"Good, keep me informed of their progress." Ned replied with pride as he turned to leave only to come face to face with the spartan.

"Lord Stark, may I speak with you?"

Ned looked at Six for a moment before nodding to his guards as they dispersed. "How may I help you, Spartan?" A hint of suspicion in his voice. Ser Rodrik taking notice of the giant before him, subconsciously moved closer to his liege lord should he be needed.

"I would like to be put to use." Six responded straight to the point as he straightened his posture. This seemed to catch the Stark lord by surprise as his eyebrows visibly rose.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Spartans are guardians of the innocent, when I came upon the bandits slaughtering women and children I did not hesitate to stop them. If you'd permit me, I would like to track down the rest of the bandits."

Now _that_ got his attention as Ned seemed to finally take in what Six was asking him. Ned had kept an eye on the spartan in his time here, and instead of him seeking Six out. Six sought him out, and asked to be put to use. Thinking to himself for a moment he eventually gave a small nod, "Very well, the bandit you spared has given us the location of their fort." Ned stood and unrolled a map of the north on a nearby table, "There are over a dozen abandoned forts in the woflswood, if what he said is true then they will be encamped here. The wolfs lair."

"What is to be done with the prisoner?" Six asked as he scanned the map, the wolfs lair was only a few leagues away from the main road leading through the wolfs wood. A perfect place for continued harassment of convoys passing through.

"He will be sent to the wall for his crimes and swear his life to the Night's Watch, never to hold any titles or have any children." Ned replied.

Six nodded his head in agreement having already read about the wall, "How many men do they have?"

Ned scratched his beard before answering, "He says eighty which is more than I imagined, the small detachment you encountered was only a portion." Six seemed to take this in before looking directly at Lord Stark.

"When do we leave?"

Ned looked to Ser Rodrik, "Round up some men and meet us at the stables, we leave before noon." With that they dispersed and Six headed to his quarters to prepare for the journey. A calmness setting into him as he routinely checked his equipment for faults, satisfied with his current arsenal he sheathed his Kukri and knife and made his way to the stables. The smallfolk moving with a purpose to make way for the departure of their lord, guards kissing their loved ones goodbye and children wishing their fathers good fortune. It was not long before he could see Lord Stark approach his horse, a nearby stable boy lead the horse to its master and bowed deeply before returning to his duties.

Lord Stark's eyes swept over the courtyard before landing on Six, "Spartan, ready to depart?"

Six stepped forward and nodded, "Yes, a horse will not be necessary I assure you. I'll be able to keep up on foot." Six answered the lord of Winterfell before he could speak. Ned raised his eyebrows and looked to jory in confusion who merely shrugged his shoulders.

"If that is your wish then we leave now." Ned replied before he nudged his horse forward and the stark men behind followed their Lord. Streams of mud splatting the ground as a hundred men and horses departed from Winterfell, and a Spartan running alongside the horsemen in stride.

* * *

 **Wolfswood**

They had ridden hard for the remainder of the day, but as the sun began to set and the horses began to tire Lord Stark had them camp just a mile south of the wolfs lair. He could see the faint glow of bonfires from the fort, Lord Stark had picked a good enough spot to camp. They would be shielded from view by a hill next to a creekbed, a perfect spot before routing them in the morning. The horses eagerly drank the water as they continued to grunt and neigh in thanks. He could hear various soldiers in their conversations, either eating meals or speaking of their loved ones. He kept to himself as he leaned against a tree secluded from the rest, he did not want to cause unrest with the men.

Six heard footsteps approach as he turned to face the oncomer, raising an eyebrow behind his helmet as a soldier offered him a bowl of what looked to be some sort of stew. A few chunks of meat and various vegetables, "Thank you." He took the bowl carefully and the man nodded before returning to his bedroll. Six looked around to make sure no one else would approach and moved a considerable distance from the encampment. Now satisfied with his privacy he unfastened the locks on his helmet, the familiar _hiss_ ringing in his ears as he now saw the world with his own eyes. Setting his helmet aside he ate his meal in silence. The warm broth flowing down his throat as he gave a small sigh in thanks, after eating MRE's for what seemed his entire life. It was a rather nice change during his time in Westeros, his meals were brought to him while in Winterfell but he never tried to enjoy the food. Hell, he couldn't remember enjoying much of anything other than being a spartan.

Finishing the stew he sat it aside, now his gaze shifted back to the fort a faint scream catching his attention. None of the fellow starkmen could hear it, but they did not have augmentations. Six covered the hill in seconds and his helmet already back in place atop his head. He used his helmets enhanced vision to cover the distance and could make out the bandits and their activities. One dragged a woman by the hair as she kicked and flailed her arms in attempt to escape his grip, the woman received a swift punch in the stomach as she keeled over. The bandit dragged her from view as she continued to resist, other bandits laughing at her attempts.

This would not go on another second more even if he had take the fort by himself, they would pay for their crimes in full. He hastily made his way to Lord Stark and unsheathed his blades as the men took notice of his arrival. Lord Stark standing to his feet as the spartan marched towards them.

"What is it, Spartan?" Ned requested. Men around them grasping their hilts and some mounting their horses.

Six stopped his approach a few feet from the lord of Winterfell, "I've done some recon and have discovered hostages within the fort, women maybe children but they will not see the light of day tomorrow if we do not act now." Six reported as men around them hastily starting to ready themselves having already made the decision to attack, only waiting on their lords word.

Ned stood to his feet and regarded the spartan before him, "Very well, we attack now." Ned said with strength in his voice, men around them cheering in response as they put out the fires cooking their meals.

"Let me go first, I'll soften them up and get their attention solely on me. This will give you and the men the element of surprise and limit our casualties." Six requested.

Ned stopped as he looked at the Spartan incredulously, "One man cannot take a fort by himself, let alone against eighty or so men." Ned remarked to the man before him.

Six did not relent, "You remember what I showed you?" the question seemed to bring a melancholy look from the warden of the north.

"How could I not?" The words coming out in a near whisper.

"Then you know what I'm capable of, let me do this to prove my words true." Six requested, it would be much easier on the men and himself if they were to go with his plan. Ned seemed to think it over for a moment as he turned back to his men, all of whom waited for their lord to give the order. All ready fight and die for him should they have to. After another minute or so he turned back to the Spartan and seemed to stare a whole right through him, a sigh escaped Ned as he nodded his head to the spartan.

"When I have their attention you can begin the assault." Six replied and departed towards the fort, orders being given by Ned as he left their sight. Equipping his DMR he used the scope to hone in the sentries walking the makeshift battlement, they had been there a while from the various barrels of ale strung about. Men lazily walked the perimeter, it sickened him that men like this lived as they did. The woodland area surrounding the fort provided excellent cover, he clung to the side of a tree as he heard a sentry walk past him.

"Why the fook haven't we moved yet, Haren has been to deep into his cups for the past sennight over Boris." He heard the bandit say.

Another set of footsteps a few feet behind, "Come off it already Garold you and I both know he loved that boy like his son. As far as moving goes do you really think we'd find a better place to raid and pillage when we like? The Starks haven't sent any men and we've been here for months, so quit your whinging." They turned around to head back to their camp, Six waited till they were within a few feet of him. His black armor blending in with the tree as he unsheathed his combat knife and darted from the darkness.

"Wha-" Garold's startled cry cut short as Six buried the knife through his jaw and mouth, grabbing the other by the throat he slammed him into the tree snapping his spine. With the threats eliminated he drug their bodies behind the tree he used for cover, wiping the blade on the breeches before moving forward. He was no within thirty yards from the outer walls and it seemed the guards had noticed the absence of their fellow bandits. The gate opened up and a dozen armed men exited, this was his chance with the gate now open. He pulled a grenade from one of his many pouches and pulled the pin, he had three more but this would do the job. The walls were wooden stakes over ten foot long with an arrowhead like tip, if thrown at the precise moment the force of the grenade would shatter the outside wall holding the gate. Clearing an entry point for Lord Stark and his men.

Finding his opportunity he slung the grenade and watched it soar through the air. The explosion was deafening as the wood splintered and threw fragments in various directions. The bandits within the kill radius were thrown back and some were killed instantly as shrapnel tore through their flesh. Wasting no time he sprung into action heading straight for the detachment unsheathing both blades, ready to spill blood. He swatted a greatsword away like a fly and drove his kukri into a bandits heart, ripping the blade from the chest the body slumped to the ground as he stalked forward into the fort.

"To arms!" A bandit yelled from within the fort and the chaos began, screams of terror heard all over as they were cut down one by one. A dozen fell before him and then a half dozen more as he cut through them. The bandits now converging on him he threw his kukri with deadly accuracy as it found its new home in the eye socket of a charging outlaw. Using his enhanced strength he grabbed the hilt of a warhammer next to a corpse and slammed into the chest cavity of another. Shattering every rib he had. Gripping the warhammer once more he swung upwards and it connected with bandits jaw, bone splitting outwards as the jaw was ripped away. The men before could only stare in shock as this one man was single-handedly slaughtering them. Six relished in this and he could hear the horns blown by Lord Stark's men as the bandits now were completely exposed.

"Riders!"

"Its the Starks!" Various shouts of terror from the outlaws as they were now outnumbered and suffering heavy casualties. Six advanced on the keep as they tried to form defensive positions, but Six did not let them as he charged forward lifting a bandit to his side as arrows pierced through the leather armor. He tossed the body aside, warhammer still at his side he swung down onto the skull of a bandit and the bone gave way as brain matter splattered onto his armor. The bandits numbers were now dwindling down to less than twenty as the stark men arrived.

The men now seeing the battle was lost began to flee for their lives, but were shot down by archers. Six could see Ned dismount his horse as did others behind him, swords still drawn. Now with the battle won and the bandits destroyed they made their way to the great hall to end this. The doors burst open and the interior brightened, the fires outside providing more than enough light. Long tables set to the front with numerous mugs of ale spilled over on the ground, but the attention was not on them. But the lone figure sitting on a makeshift throne with his last few loyal bandits at his side broadswords and bows alike. Six armed himself with his DMR and lined up one closest to Haren.

Ned held a hand up signalling his men to stop their approach before regarding the men across. "The battle is over, your men are dead and no gods can save you for the crimes you have commited." Ned spoke with anger laced in his voice. Jory and his uncle at his side, both glaring at the outlaws.

Haren scoffed at the accusation before standing to his feet, one of his men handing him his sword. "It is not over, _my lord_."

Six took a step forward threateningly, "Lay down your arms now, I will not say it again." Six spat back at him, Haren now looked to Six with what could only be malice. He pointed the edge of his sword to his chest and was practically seething.

"I was not speaking to you, _cur_! And I will not yield while still standing, death comes for us all but you will meet him first!" Haren roared as he and his men charged forward.

Just as they stepped forward a thunderous sound erupted in the great hall, all eyes turned to Haren as he stood momentarily before dropping to the ground. A hot smoking hole present in his eye. Six shot forward slamming butt of his rifle into the throat of the nearest bandit crushing his windpipe. He clutched his throat as he dropped to his knees, blood pooling his mouth as he tried to breathe. Lord Stark snapped out of his stupor and engaged as well, easily batting away the lazy strikes before burying his sword to the hilt into the chest. The attention now turned to the last bandit, the man was now practically shaking as he kept his sword arm straight out. Six stalked forward step by step as the man was now backed into a corner.

Ned walked forward and placed himself at Six's side, "Drop it, you're brothers in arms chose their fate. I'm giving you this one chance to surrender, if you do you will be sent to the wall or die here and now."

The last bandit kept his sword out before slowly lowering it, "I'll go to the wall, at least there I'll have a chance to make things right." He all but whispered.

"Where are the hostages?" Ned questioned as he sheathed his sword, one of his men tying the bandits hands.

"In the cellar, Haren liked to keep them there when he drank. Too dark for them to see without a torch, he... he didn't want them to see his face." Ned marched forward with his men to the cellar, opening the door he could hear the scurrying of feet. The ladder going down looked to be rotting, far too weak for his armor. Six retreated back outside to let Lord Stark handle the rest, he took into account the litter of bodies and splintered wood splayed across the field.

He looked for any sign of stragglers, but found none as he took a seat on a nearby step. Sighing to himself he made his way from the fort, before stopped him cold in his tracks.

"He-lp" it was small and barely audible but he caught it, snapping his head towards the sound he could not see anything. He approached cautiously, stepping over mangled bodies as the voice became closer yet weaker. A large chunk of the gate was now at his feet and what he saw would never leave him. There underneath the shattered gate was a little girl, couldn't have been over five years old. Her head bleeding on the side as she stared at him weakly, her little hand reaching out out to him. He dropped his DMR before reaching down and lifting with all his might as the wood practically flew off the ground, scrambling into his pouch he pulled a canister of biofoam.

Her leg was broken and she appeared to have dislocated her shoulder, but thankfully no critical injuries thus far. He reached for his helmet before tossing it aside, "Lord Stark!" He yelled back into the great hall never taking his eyes off her, he applied the foam to her head.

"Who you?" She asked quietly, her eyes slowly opening and closing.

"My name is Six, I'm here to help. You're safe now, child." Six placed his hand to the side of her face, she winced as he brushed a line of blood away. Her shoulder was still at an odd angle, so with delicate care he placed his hand on it. "What's your name?"

"Lydia..." She trailed off as she suddenly felt sleepy. The biofoam beginning to work into her bloodstream, likely putting her to sleep soon.

"I'm going to fix your shoulder, alright? It will hurt but only for a moment, here." His left hand engulfing hers, she looked to him almost pleadingly.

 _POP_

Six forced the shoulder back into place, lydia lurching forward before passing out. He gently lifted her body from the ground in a bridal style lift, her brunette hair matted with dirt and blood. This was his doing. He should have done more recon, instead he was too focused on making a statement to Lord Stark. A mistake he would not repeat, not as long as he drew breathe.

"Spartan?" Six turned to Lord Stark, no longer breathing heavy from adrenaline.

Six approached him steadily, lydia still in his arms. "The hostages?"

Ned gave a grim smile in return, "Safe now, Haren was using them as thralls like the ironborn. Chains and all, a despicable sight I assure you."

Six had no doubt of that as he handed the girl in his arms to one of Lord Starks healers, he could see several women and children coming out. Each shaken and visibly malnourished, their skin sticking to the bone as they gingerly descended the steps. Some of the stark men giving them blankets or bringing them water.

"You have proven your word is true, Spartan. For that I thank you." Ned offered his hand in appreciation for his efforts. Six shook it gently and nodded to the Lord of Winterfell.

"What now?" Six asked the obvious question.

Ned sighed slightly before responding, "We'll gather the dead and depart for Winterfell in the morning, the hostages are too weak for travel right now. But a warm meal and some rest will do some good."

"Good, they deserve it after what they have had to endure." Six gestured to the women.

Ned could only nod his head in agreement, "Aye, but a reward shall be granted to you for your efforts. If it is within my power I will grant it."

Six regarded the man before him before answering, he had now proven his words true and now he was asked what he wanted in return. In truth he had not longed for a reward, only to be believed. He had never been offered a reward in his life, not that he could remember at least. It was not right of him to take a reward for doing his job, it was something he prided himself in.

"I don't need a reward, Lord Stark. I was only doing my duty, as all spartans have done before me."

Ned seemed to stare straight through him, a bewildered expression clear. "You save my people, aide us in striking down these brigands. Yet you ask nothing in return?"

Six nodded in return, "That is correct, but if it will help I would ask to use your forge in Winterfell. My blades can only do so much and with ammo being scarce as it is, I will need a weapon that only I can wield."

Ned gave a slight nod as he pondered what Six meant, "Of course, what did you have in mind?"

Six smirked in return his thoughts returning to the battle, "A warhammer."

* * *

A/N: Well ya'll there she is, the newest chapter in the Lone Wolf. I know its been a minute since my last upload, but getting ready to enlist and dealing with family issues. It's taken a backseat in my priorities, but this a story I will stay dedicated to. I appreciate all of the feedback and you all are giving me some great ideas, stay tuned for more.

Deuces.


	4. Things to Come

**Hey guys, so here is the next chapter of The Lone Wolf.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or Halo as they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Winterfell**

 **Ned Stark**

"Here, drink. You'll feel better." Six handed the waterskin to one of the women, she graciously accepted it with a bow of her head. Some of the riders had doubled up to accommodate the newcomers. They could make out the walls of winterfell as they exited the woflswood, a few guards cheering in response. Lord Stark gave a small smile as he caught sight of his home, eager to see his wife and children.

They passed into the gate as the smallfolk welcomed their lord home, all bowing their heads. Ned dismounted his horse as his wife approached him, a grateful and relieved smile on her lips.

"Welcome home, my love." He smiled and hugged her fiercely, which she returned. Her eyes flickered to the spartan as her smile dropped, Ned sensing her suspicion looked back as the spartan delicately helped the children off their horses. For a man of his abilities, he cared more for the people around him than himself. And that was something Ned could respect.

"The spartan was true to his word, with his help not a single stark man was killed." Ned assured his wife, her eyes widened in realization. Her eyes traveled back to Six before returning to her husband, before she reluctantly nodded.

"Very well, come the children are waiting for you." Catelyn said as she led him away.

Robb was first to give his father a crushing hug in relief, Ned chuckled at the gesture but returned it just as fiercely.

"Welcome home, Father." Robb's voice cracked a little but Ned didn't care. He knew how much his son looked up to him.

"It is good to be home, son. I'm glad you have not been remiss in your duties while I was away."

Ned gave greetings to the rest of his household, his bastard son Jon being the last. It always pained him to see the hate that brewed in catelyns eyes when it came to young Jon. He released his son and watched as jon avoided catelyn's gaze all the same, oh how he wished he could tell him.

"Come, my love. I'm sure a warm meal with your children will do you some good."

Ned smiled at that as she lead him away from the courtyard, he was to ask her wellbeing before Robb barked. "Did the spartan be true to his word?" Robb asked in curiosity. Ned gave a small sigh as he continued on. It would seem the spartan had grown in popularity since embarking with him.

"Aye, and he fought with the strength of the gods on his side." He stopped for a moment as the rest looked for him to explain, "I will tell the rest at supper, but not a moment before." He was tired, and needed a moment to collect himself before being hammered with questions. His children dispersed to their rooms and it was only he and Catelyn in his solar. Having relieved himself of his sword and cloak for a moment, he sat in his chair and gave a sigh as the hard wood seemed to work wonders on his back. Even in those brief moments of reprieve, he could feel catelyn's eyes boring into him.

"I hate it when you leave, though I know you must." He could hear sadness in her voice but also acceptance.

Ned leaned his head up to face her, "I know, Cat. I do not enjoy leaving anymore than you, but it is my responsibility to keep the peace in the North."

Cat sighed and decided to leave it at that, her brows furrowed before speaking once more, "You said the Spartan fought with the strength of the gods?"

Ned looked off to the side for a moment as he could practically see the brutality before him again, "Yes... in mere seconds it was as if he was the Warrior himself. He cut down dozens of bandits as if they were weeds in the grass. Effortlessly." His voice began to drop into a whisper, he could see the effect it had on his wife so he made to reassure her. "When the battle was over he left me to round of the woman and children we had secured. When we made to leave I caught sight of him with one hand slinging a gate as if it were nothing, just to save a little girl who would have died had he not found her." Ned spoke clearly and could see the conflict in her.

Cat shook her head, "Then he is dangerous."

"I understand your concern, but if he wanted to harm us. I have no doubt he would have already, but he hasn't. In fact, he has shown nothing but kindness to those around him. When I asked him what he would like as a reward for his cooperation, the man seemed to be shocked I even offered it to him. You've seen the land he hails from, the horrors he had to face. Yet, here he is... in our home. Only wanting to help the ones who can't help themselves."

Cat seemed to digest the words Ned had spoken to her, her eyes drifting to the floor. It was true that he did not fully trust the spartan, but he knew no harm would come to him or his family. She looked to him once more, "Then I will trust you, my love. Perhaps we should feast the spartan for his actions, it is truly remarkable not a single stark man was harmed in the battle."

Ned agreed with her, "Aye, we should. I'll have Maester Luwin start the preparations for tonight, but for now I would like to sit and enjoy a moment with my wife." He smiled at her as he rested on the bed and was soon joined by Catelyn, he could afford an hours rest.

* * *

"So I heard you were the hero once again?" Mathis said as he leaned against a wooden post, chewing on an apple.

"You heard wrong if that's what was said, I only prevented the loss of lives. Nothing more." Six remarked as he continued to help the nurses, whether it be giving water to the woman or bandaging the children. He did his part.

Mathis shrugged and took another chunk of the apple, "Lord Stark's holding a feast tonight in honor of your actions, you may not be from the North but we don't forget acts such as that. The north remembers." He spoke through mouthfuls of apple.

Six finally stood to his height as he left the nurses to their duties, he had done all he could and now he needed to return to his quarters. Mathis followed by as he tossed the apple core into a basket. "What does that mean, exactly? I've heard it once from Lord Starks' son, but you've said it just now." Six inquired as they both traversed a set of stairs.

"It's a saying we Northmen keep close to heart, we are a hardy but loyal to our own people. We keep to ourselves and don't trust outsiders, unless of course they prove to be trustworthy. When we say, 'the north remembers', we mean that we do not forget. Whether it be good or bad, we _never_ forget." Mathis explained to him.

In a way Six could respect that, he himself was rather suspicious of people and their motives. "Hmm, a good saying I must say, we spartans have one as well."

Mathis quirked his brow, "What would that be?"

"Spartans never die." Six spoke, the words flowed from his mouth as the words of his people came through. Mathis seemed to tense at those words for reasons he did not know. Six decided to make his exit as he passed the now frozen stark guard, he passed numerous maids and cooks running amok. He opened the door to his quarters and engaged the lock. Now that he had his privacy once more, he disengaged the locks on his helmet and gave a small sigh of satisfaction as the cold air filled his lungs.

Setting the helmet aside he unlatched the clamps holding his chest plate in place, the armor itself much too heavy for a regular human to lift. He was not used to being out of his armor but he had to make an impression on the rest of the northmen at the feast. Show he was willing to go out of his comfort zone now that he was staying in Winterfell. One of the maids had already laid out a large set of clothes for him, a brown leather jerkin with breeches. Olive green boots that looked about his size and a grey wolf fur cloak on the table.

The seamstresses had apparently done their homework on his measurements as the jerkin fit snugly onto his massive form. Breeches could have been bigger but not enough for discomfort. He finished putting the green colored boots on before attending to the cloak, it took him a few tries to get the latches connected but he got it nonetheless. As he stared at his reflection in the mirror he could not help but chuckle to himself at how ridiculous this was, a spartan in breeches. As if he needed any other indication that he was a long way from home. Home... what was home to him.

He reached into one of the many pouches on his chest plate on the floor, and recovered his dog tags. Secured them around his neck before departing to the smith, he still needed to request a warhammer that Lord Stark had granted him. He paid the guards no mind as this was the first time they seen him out of armor, though in their defense he was only a few inches smaller in height without it. His eyes scanning the courtyard for the forge as he brushed past a few smallfolk doing their duties before the feast. The sun was nearing its descent into the horizon as the grey skies began to darken.

Six approached the forge and was greeted by a bulk of a man nearing the end of his prime, greying beard that reached his chest and hair tied in a bun. He was currently hammering on a chest piece of armor, "You're Mikken I take it." The man stopped his work and slowly looked at the man.

Mikken shouldered the hammer in his left hand, "Aye, and who are you stranger?" The cautious and accusatory tone not forgotten on Six.

Six stepped forward handing a scroll that Lord Stark had given him on the journey to winterfell, "Six, but spartan will do as well." Mikken took the scroll and began to read the contents. He seemed to look at Six once more in confusion before huffing to himself and handing it back to Six.

"I see Lord Starks granted you permission to commision your own weapon, a warhammer is a fine choice. We have the materials to do so, but I should warn you it will take a fortnite to forge it. You have any preferences as to how you want it to look?" Mikken asked as he rummaged through some old diagrams.

"I need it to be heavy enough for no man but me to wield in combat, I don't know much about forging but I will offer assistance should you need it." Six explained to the smith, he handed him a scroll with his etchings of how he wanted it to look.

Mikken stared at the spartan before him incredulously then back to the diagram before nodding slowly, "Aye, I'll notify the guards should I need any help."

Six nodded to the smith before departing to the ramparts, in his first few days in winterfell he would come up there to think. He still did but this was the first without his armor, the barren fields covered in snow and the occasional carriage travelling from the castle seemed to calm him. He enjoyed the small amount of silence he was granted, this place... was so strange to him. The people around him were spared the horrors of the covenant and he couldn't be more grateful. He could not imagine the carnage should that ever happen, the planet would fall instantly. There was no doubt of that in his mind, but so far he had not seen one sign of them. His thoughts were interrupted by the boisterous laughter coming from the great hall, it seemed the feast was nearing its start.

He left the battlement and made his way to the great hall, the voices and music becoming louder. The smell of various meats and ale filling his nose as he pushed into the clearing, the tables now aligned to accommodate the many guests. He looked to the high table and saw Lord Stark and his family seating themselves. The chatter seemed to die down as Lord Stark had the serving girls bring bread and salt. He watched as all in attendance at the offering with vigor, he could smell butter having been melted into it as the serving girl approached him. He thanked her before too honoring the Northern tradition, she curtsied before moving onto the next one.

Ned stood to his feet as the girls left the hall, "Thank you all for joining us, friends. For the North is now safer than it was a day ago." Men cheered in response raising their tankards, "The bandits haunting the Wolfswood have been destroyed and shall terrorize our people no more. The deaths of those slain in the ambush have been brought justice, may the gods embrace them in the afterlife. But, let us not forget the efforts of one who risked his life to give us the element of surprise we needed, and ensured no man died when the attack began." Ned seemed to stare straight through Noble Six, the rest of the men in the hall following their lords eyes.

Six stepped forward into the center of the crowd as they continued to stare at him. Most having never seen him without his armor, let alone his face. Muttering of his age began before a look from their lord silenced them. Now standing in front of the high table as he had done a week prior, the Lord of winterfell raised his cup to him. "Spartan, for your help in stopping the reaping of the bandits and aiding of the hostages. Along with putting your own life on the line to draw their attention so no soldiers life would be taken, I thank you. The North thanks you. Is there anything at all that you would ask of me?"

Six nodded his head while stepping closer, "I was only doing my duty, Lord Stark. With that being said... I would like to continue fighting for you. I'm not only a soldier, but a spartan. If you would allow me, I will fight your enemies, protect your family and those in this castle with my life."

Ned seemed shocked at the words spoken towards him, but a small smile began to grow on his face. "Very well, I would be glad to accept you into our ranks. Now, let us drink." Ned raised his cup high and so did the others in the room, save Six. "To the Spartan in the North." The men banged on the tables before downing their drinks, Lord Stark signaled the feast to begin and music started playing.

Six was motioned to join Lord Stark at the high table, a seat at the end laid empty for him. He seated himself beside the young lad Jon snow, his plate was filled with venison and various other meats. A cup of ale was poured for him as well.

"They say you lead the assault on the fort?" Robb said from the other side of the table.

Six looked to the future lord, "Your father was in command, all I did was create a diversion to get the attention on me. After that, Lord Stark and his men came in with their cavalry and finished them off."

Arya seemed interested as well, "I heard you took on more than a dozen bandits with a war hammer, all by yourself. Smashed the jaw off one as well!"

Six took a bite of his food before answering, he could hear Lady Catelyn scolding her daughter for her question. Saying it was unladylike, Six scoffed at that. If only she could have heard the way Kat spoke of the covenant, that name seemed to drop the mood for him as he started staring at the candle in front of him.

Subconsciously rubbing the dog tags that dangled on around his neck. His fingers gliding over the engraved metal as if in a trance, his thoughts were interrupted by another question. This one from Jon snow, "Are there more of you? Spartans I mean?" Jon asked innocently enough.

The rest of the table seemed to want to know the answer as well. Six closed his eyes as a flash of his team was in front him, the only time he truly felt like he had belonged somewhere. Shaking his head facing him, "No... not anymore." He said with sadness in his voice for the first time.

"What happened to them?" Bran asked, speaking up for the first time.

"War." Was all he said, they did not need to know the horrors of his realm.

"Forgive my children, spartan-" Lady Catelyn started.

Six waved his hand in a dismissive manner, "Its fine, they couldn't have known." Catelyn gave a small nod as thanks before returning to her supper.

Theon seemed to want the next question as he gave a yellow smile his way, "Have you found a lass to warm your bed yet, spartan? I know a wild one that could turn your mood." Theon japed before being smacked in the back of the head by Ned.

Six didn't respond, only stared at the greyjoy boy until the glare seemed to much for him to handle as he downed the mug of ale and began eyeing up the serving girls. The rest of the stark family began conversing amongst themselves, all except the one beside him. Jon seemed to be picking at his food with distaste, it did not escape the glares Catelyn had been giving the young man. A question had been burning in his mind since he had learned Jons name, snow instead of stark. "Why is your last name Snow?" Six asked as he cut into the meat and took a bite.

Jon seemed to darken at the question, "Why do you ask?"

Six simply looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "When I was introduced to you, Lord Stark introduced you as his son. Yet your name isn't Stark, if I'm to stay in winterfell I would at least like to know the family I will be protecting. So, I ask again why is your name Snow?"

Jon looked away for a brief moment as his expression turned frustrated, "Bastards in the north carry the name snow, Lord Stark is my father yes. But, Lady Stark is not my mother."

Six raised his eyebrows in surprise, "So I take it bastards are not exactly looked greatly upon."

Jon snorted at that before drinking some ale, "No, they are not."

Six scoffed at that leaning back in his chair before staring jon down, "So bastards are judged by the consequences of those that sired them?"

Jon merely nodded his head, "Aye, I love my father no matter what. My siblings all love me and treat me fairly, though I regret that Sansa has taken after her mother."

"That's a shame, but you'll find no ill treatment from me, Jon. You have my word on that." Six replied as Jon seemed to give a grateful smile in return. "Lord Stark?" Ned jerked his head to his newly acquired man.

"Yes, Spartan?"

"I would like to start drilling the guards first thing in the morning, they are too lax in their posts and are vastly out of shape. I will not have that while under your command, if you'll permit me first thing in the morning I will assess them and begin conditioning them." Six stated matter of factly.

Ned seemed shocked for a brief moment before nodding, "Very well, but I'll have Jory accompany you as well. Should you require anything else I'll be in my Solar for the day."

Six nodded before standing to his feet and bid them farewell and left the great hall, he would need some rest before running the guards into the dirt. He was already devising a schedule for the guards that should work well, while not hindering their duties for the remainder of the day. He came upon his room and entered it quickly, shedding his clothes till he was in just his breeches. He laid on the furs before staring at the ceiling of the stone room. A final thought coming to him before drifting off, _'This...is going to be interesting.'_

* * *

Alright guys, there's the next chapter of the Lone Wolf. I know that the updates aren't exactly coming out quick but I end up rewriting chapters at least 3-4 times before publishing. Not to mention the research that comes into play, editing etc. So the first 4 chapters are done and now we can get started into the the first part of this story and boy are you guys in for a treat. Until next time... DEUCES!


End file.
